User talk:MJB008
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Death of Jack Swordmenace page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 01:45, October 27, 2010 Thanks Thanks for helping put the page back. It's Slappy -_- Can you also put back the Jack Swordmenace and 5th Brethren Court pages? Thanks, I appreciate it ~ Jack Swordmenace Slappy is Slappy is a vadalizer who never plays pirates anymore. he thinks he can`ruin the wikis to destroy the pages. He is just wasting his time and giving us edits. Matthew DarkskullTalk MJB008, I am very sorry about Matthew. Matthew is a Dear friend of mine, yes eventhough i only know him on potco but dont worry about matthew in jail. If you ask me 6 months seems very harsh for him carying marijuana. Also, what he got caught with is not an evil act. And when they let you visit things will get better. I can understand why you have been angry on the wiki and although i dont understand what little kids would find this site and would have the brain capacity to even read it, but anyways the admins think they do. I hope he is doing well, remember to tell him francis bluehawk says hi. Also please tell him that i look forward to seeing him online( i hope ). Anyways, like i said i can see why your angry and if i was you i would be smashing walls down. I wish you and Matthew good luck! Francis Bluehawk 02:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Thx For yer say on the Blog. But i am a Pirate King one of the 3 with Jack Swordmenace, and Captain John! lol gosh! im not mad but still that gets annoying after a while. Captain Jim Logan 22:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well like the 5th Court it really is more of a Goverment, a group, the guild is just named AFTER it. lol and it is much larger and im just to lazy to put every name up there. and we are part of The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts so u can put that as well. or ill do it for ya!:) Captain Jim Logan 22:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) YAAAARRRR!!!!! PLEASE PUT ME ON THE WANTED LIST!!!!!!!! I'VE DONE A LOT OF BAD STUFF TO THE EITC!!!!!!! ~ Charles Swordeagle Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC)